The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire
The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire is the seventh film in The Land Before Time series. Voice Actors English Voice Cast *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Spiketail *Michael York as Pterano *Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Rinkus *Jim Cummings as Sierra *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Patti Deutsch as Rainbow Face #2 *John Ingle as Topsy *Charles Kimbrough as Rainbow Face #1 *Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer/Mama Flyer *Frank Welker as Fast Biters Japanese voice cast *Minami Takayama: Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto: Cera *Satomi Kōrogi: Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya: Petrie *Sailor King: Spike *George Nakata: Topsy *Urara Takano: Petrie's Mother Note: The Japanese voice actors are appearing so far. Plot One night, Littlefoot sees a "flying rock" (comet) falling from the sky and colliding with a mountain in the Smoking Mountain range. The flying rock's appearance differs very much from any Littlefoot has seen so far, in that it is blue rather than yellow and flies almost parallel to the ground. When Littlefoot tells about what he has seen the next morning, most of the full-grown dinosaurs in the Great Valley, none of whom has seen the flying rock, disbelieve Littlefoot's story. However, two newcomers, the mysterious Rainbow Faces, begin to speak eloquently of a "Stone of Cold Fire" possessing seemingly magical properties, and other wonders that might become known if the dinosaurs free themselves from limits and think "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". Littlefoot embraces it all, his imagination set to blazing. Unknown to anyone at first, Petrie's uncle Pterano has also heard. Being a highly ambitious and deceitful character, he makes plans to take possession of the stone and its supposed powers. Pterano and his two cronies, Rinkus and Sierra, confront Littlefoot and offer to help searching for the stone to prove its existence. Littlefoot refuses to search for the stone, feeling reluctance to trust Pterano. Nor, in fact, does any adult trust Pterano, who once was expelled from the Herd on a charge of neglection and irresponsibility as the herd leader. Following that, Pterano asks Petrie, who idolizes him, to get the information about the place where the meteor landed from Littlefoot. This place is Threehorn Peak, a volcano whose top bears a distinct resemblance to the head of a Threehorn (Triceratops). Ducky is surprised by Sierra while eavesdropping on Pterano, whereupon she is abducted by Pterano. Pterano then sets out for Threehorn Peak, along with Rinkus and Sierra, to find the Stone of Cold Fire. In the aftermath of this, the full-grown dinosaurs tell the young dinosaurs the original reason for Pterano's unpopularity. Having always considered himself higher in rank and abilities than all other dinosaurs, Pterano convinced a group of dinosaurs to follow his leadership on the way to the Great Valley. Careless and over-confident, he led them right into an ambush of Sharpteeth (Velociraptors) who attacked his group. Being able to escape by flying away, Pterano was the only survivor of the group. He was expelled from the herd as a punishment for abandoning his followers. The grownups take so long to decide what must be done about Pterano and the rescue of Ducky that Littlefoot and the others set out by themselves to save their friend. After crossing a huge canyon by way of walking across some massive vines, they manage to find Ducky. Ducky comforts Petrie, who is very distraught about his uncle's actions, stating that Pterano was the least wicked of the three Flyers, and that the potential for goodness still lives in him. Littlefoot and the others continue to pursue the Flyers, hoping to reach the Stone of Cold Fire before them. With the help of the suddenly arrived Rainbow Faces, they manage to be on top of Threehorn Peak before the flyers' arrival. In provision of the help, it is revealed that the Rainbow Faces have a more than saurian understanding of volcanism; they have the younglings stand on a slab of rock and allow the action of water flashing into steam to carry them. When they arrive, however, the Stone ultimately turns out to be an ordinary meteorite, save for its vivid blue color and metallic composition. Lamenting over this realization, Pterano states that he had meant to create a paradise with the power of the stone, not realizing that this paradise already exists in the form of the Great Valley. There is not much time for lamenting, as the volcano is coming to life. Just in the nick of time Petrie's mother arrives with a Quetzalcoatlus, to evacuate the young dinosaurs from the erupting volcano. During this process, Pterano saves Ducky's life. Interestingly, when Ducky is about to fall off the edge of the cliff, there is a flash of light in which Ducky resembles the Parasaurolophus who fell off a cliff in the flashback describing Pterano's error. For his wrongdoings Pterano is banished from the Great Valley into the Mysterious Beyond, though his saving of Ducky is held in his favor. Therefore his banishment is limited to five cold times; therefore, five winters. As night falls, Littlefoot finds the Rainbow Faces and asks them when they are leaving. A meteor flies overhead, and the female comments, "Any time now". Littlefoot, somewhat unnerved, puts the question to her and to her male companion: "There was never any such thing as the Stone of Cold Fire, was there?" The male Rainbow Face confirms this, adding that Littlefoot has an intellect remarkable for one of his species— quickly correcting this, when prompted by the female, to his age. The Rainbow Faces go on to reiterate their claim that there are many unknowns to be discovered "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". Before Littlefoot can react, he is suddenly distracted. When he looks back, the Rainbow Faces have gone. In their place is a crystalline pillar of light, which shimmers briefly and vanishes. As it goes, a meteor streaking across the sky suddenly changes its course, flying upward and off into the night. This departure may suggest that the Rainbow Faces would no longer be appearing. However, a Rainbow Face can still be seen in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water and The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses. It is possible that the Rainbow Faces represent a legitimate species, possibly Gallimimus, whose appearance was adopted by the mysterious newcomers. The nature thereof has yet to be disclosed; it is speculated that they are extra-terrestrial beings, who had come to Earth on purpose to study dinosaurs. Their own remarks, uttered upon their introduction, seem to support this, in that the female seems to have seen many dinosaurs in many places, whose behavior is a constant. Behind Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie all come up. Littlefoot, inspired by the Rainbow Faces, reflects that there are many unknowns, adding that such unknowns make life wonderful. His friends do not understand, but the statement is unharmed. Songs The songs are written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. *Beyond the Mysterious Beyond *Good Inside *Very Important Creature Trivia *This was the first in the series to use digital ink and paint and computer techniques for the animation rather than transferring the characters to cels (I-VI). *This was the first appearance of Threehorn Peak. *This was the first sequel in the series to be released on DVD. *This is the second film not to have a narrator. *This was the third time Spike sings; he mutters Good Inside. *This was the final appearance of Papa Swimmer. *The music that plays in the background when the gang is chasing the male Rainbow Face is instrumental music from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. Character Debuts *One-off characters: **The Far-walkers **Pterano **Rinkus & Sierra. *Species debuts: **Gallimimus **Cearadactylus **Styracosaurus **Kentrosaurus **Ouranosaurus Home video release history *December 5, 2000 (VHS and DVD) *December 4, 2001 (VHS and DVD) *December 2, 2003 (VHS and DVD - 4 Movie Dino Pack (Volume 2) and 9 Movie Dino Pack) *November 29, 2005 (DVD - 2 Mysteries Beyond the Great Valley) External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0267657/ The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire] at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Land Before Time Movies